Talk:Corrosive Shell/@comment-76.210.184.123-20180429033303/@comment-62.143.152.192-20180701001203
In ships: frequently used by haulage vessels. Destroyed haulage vessels can be scavenged from the aftermath of combat in shipping lanes. Known to be salvaged from signal sources in high security systems. Since it's a very common manufactured material (grade 1) you can also perfectly trade higher grade manufactured material for chemical storage units by seeing a Manufactured Material Trader. You could consult Inara's website to find one or you use your galaxy map filter, they're all added there. At best you use a grade 5 or 4 or 3 material to trade it for chemical storage units (or any other low grade material). The exchange rate of grade 5 material is the highest and you want to use it most efficiently, you might want to do it this way: If the exchange rate between grade 5 and 4 is, let's say 1:6 (meaning you get 6 grade 4 parts for 1 grade 5 material), then you trade as few grade 5 as possible but necessary to fill up your specific grade 4 material (within the same row!) plus so many items extra that you can then use these additional (in fact too many) grade 4 items to trade them for grade 3 material plus a few to trade them for grade 2 and finally the additional grade 2 material for your wanted grade 1 chemical storage units. So, if you need e.g. 20 CSU, then it would look like this: use 4 grade 5 material for 1 : 6 = 24 grade 4 materials take the additonal 4 grade 4 material (and you'll be left with 20 grade 4) and trade it for their part now for 1 : 6 grade 3 = 24 grade 3 materials use the again additional 4 grade 3 and trade it for 1 : 6 for grade 2 material = 24 grade 2 materials finally use the additional 4 grade 2 materials to trade it (1 : 6) for your grade 1 CSU = 24 Given, you have had no grade 4 and 3 and 2 and 1 material at all of this specific material row (from right to left) but had "only" e.g. 10 grade 5 material, then you'll end it up with 20 units of each lower grade material plus your 24 chemical storage units, in total 84! units grade 4, 3, 2 and 1 for having only traded 4! grade 5 materials. This is the way you can get the most out of your precious high grade materials, no matter if you start with grade 5 or 4 or whatever. Always use the highest grade material you have to trade it all the way down to the end of the according material line (doesn't work crosswise if you trade it for material in another line, though!). Conclusion: don't bother to much with finding the common material, always strive after grade 5s and then meet a material trader to get all the rest at one go. For instance if you go to grind then focus on e.g. High grade emissions USS and encoded emissions USS by traveling to the respective systems (https://inara.cz/galaxy-components - hover over the location entries to get more details) and collect the precious stuff you find there instead of bothering to check every single USS you come across only to find just common material. For High grade emissions USS you don't want to linger around nearby the parent star(s) of a system but to place them right behind you and travel at least 100,000 ls away from then into the space. They will start to show up regularly, mostly containing always the same very rare material. If you have enough, swap systems and try your luck for other very rare material. If you have enough rpecious grade 5 or even when its only grade 4, then see a material trader to get all the rest. Hope that helps in general, not just for chemical storage units, since it works for every other material as well. That's the way I'm doing it if I need stuff. O7 Cdr. Dr. A'Squari Brani